Sealed with a Kiss
by AnnabelleRosie
Summary: “As I said the last words, my resolve broke and I could feel myself falling. Physically or emotionally, I wasn't sure. But I fell, and I was losing myself.” AU/AH/OOC/CANON. Rated M for a reason. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Summary

Bella and Alice are the adopted daughters of Charlie Swan. They move from the sunshine state of Florida to dreary and desolate Forks, Washington. Bella is sure that she would never overcome her hatred for the rainy town, however, the ever optimistic Alice reckons that this is the start of something big. With Edward Cullen captivated by a certain Ms. Isabella Swan from the first moment he sets eyes on her, will she be able to deny him, or will she succumb to being another notch on his bed post? Follow Bella through her eventful life during her final years of high school.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, other than the plot idea. All rights got to SM, we wouldn't dream of stealing it. No copyright infringement intended.

This story is written by two people, Charlie and Hannah, and we made this joint account to save posting the story on two separate accounts. We are English, so you might see some phrases or euphemisms that you don't get or are not commonly used. You'll pick up on it though, so I wouldn't worry. We English aren't all that different from the Americans! If something has really confused you though, just ask.

You're not going to read this Authors Note, so I'll see you down the bottom.

* * *

Prologue

My name is Isabella Swan, as I'm sure you're well aware. I have something new for you all on this fine evening; The inevitable death of a certain Edward Cullen. It will be painful, gruesome and should be later made into Saw 7.

When Rosalie and Alice walked over to me, concern and sympathy etched on their faces, I knew it was bad. They carried on to tell me what I had already suspected, what I already knew was true yet tried to ignore and did my best to deny. It's there now, set in stone. This was real, no dream or nightmare. I died inside.

I couldn't face it.

I couldn't cope.

This can't be happening to me. _How could he?_

As all the facts swirled around in my mind, I couldn't believe he'd done this to me. He's ruined me. I-I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I was going...To kill him.

"Get. Edward._ Now." _I spat, sending Alice and Rosalie away to go fetch him. I paced up and down the room, tugging at my hair, a trait I had picked up from _him. _I dropped my hands to my sides and clenched and unclenched my fists in time with my walking. My mind was a haze etched onto a blank canvas. So full and at the same time empty. My head hurt to think about it. No, I refused to think about it, I just couldn't bring myself to. It was too crowded in my mind that I couldn't make out any thought in particular.

My thoughts were lost. My sanity, lost. My life, love, future – all of it, fucking lost. Because of that selfish, idiotic, cunt of a fucker-

That's when I heard it.

The front door slammed shut, and I froze. Maybe I wasn't ready for this.

He stomped up the stairs and burst into the room. "What's wrong, Alice and Rosalie told me you were upset?"

"UPSET?!" I screamed at him, my anger rising, "I'm fucking livid! How could you do this to me?!"

He looked thoroughly confused. I walked over to the door, suspicious, and yanked it open, causing Rosalie and Alice to tumble to the ground. They had been listening in on what was possibly the most tense, serious, not-fucking-gossip-worthy conversation ever. Some fucking friends.

_Thanks for the privacy guys._

"_Leave_." They were gone, just like that.

Turning back to face the bastard, I told him. I told him it all. Every last detail I knew, and had been told.

He was frozen in shock, he was confused.

I continued to babble, afraid of what was to come, yet still overcome with anger.

"...I just can't Edward. I can't deal with this. You've ruined my life! I need this...to end." I staggered out what I needed to say. The truth hurt more than anything I could ever imagine. Oh boy did it hurt, I felt like I was pulling out my heart, liver and kidneys, displaying them in front of him. I tried to feel something, anything. But, I couldn't. I was void of everything, except anger. Every inch of my body was convulsing with anger, to fill the hole I felt. The anger reached my heart, the place the hole had taken as it's home. My heart turned red with fury, black like stone.

Right now.. angry would be an understatement and seething would be putting it lightly. What I was feeling right now would put the fiery pits of Hades to fucking shame. _How fucking could he. _My brain rattled as it tried in vain to comprehend this shit fest that was now my life.

"_What the fuck do you mean, Bella_?" He seethed through his teeth.

His eyes faded to black instantaneously. The anger plainly shining in them. Glaring a whole straight through me. It was easy enough to do, I was hollow. His mind was clearly set, but fuck if I was going to give in, I just...Couldn't.

"You can't seriously be considering-" He took a deep breath to regain himself.

"I don't fucking know, _Edward!_" I seethed, saying his name like it was fucking blasphemous. _Jesus, it is fucking blasphemous, the very blackest kind. _"You fucking moron! Jesus, I swear.. a-are you going to be a tit for your entire life? Fuck! You choose this to be the moment to think with that head of yours and not your dick. Fucking _now_. A little late don't you freaking think! There's more than one of us in this situation, which you seem to be forgetting! Christ!" I screamed, slamming my palm against the door. My fury had finally found its outlet, straight into the face of an equally furious Edward. "I...I can't do this...I-I..."

I ran. Like a coward. I fucking ran.

"BELLA! FOR GOD SAKE, BELLA!" I heard his bellowing voice behind me as I fled down the hallway, reaching the stairs. His stomping footsteps were gaining behind me, "Bella! I'm not going to let you just fucking walk out on me, not now. Not fucking ever!" He called.

"I wish you fucking would. Sod off back to Lauren and stick that poisonous dick of yours in her. _Again. _It would be so much easier on me...On us..._On this._" I screamed as I ran down the steps. As I said the last words, my resolve broke and I could feel myself falling. Physically or emotionally, I wasn't sure. But, I fell and I was losing myself.

As if by magic, the anger disappeared, the pain melted away, I was left completely void of all emotion. A blank canvas.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

At the end of each chapter, we are going to have a little quiz question, and whoever gets it right will score points. When this story is over, the people with the most points will win something. It's a long way off, so the prize is undefined, maybe an outtake. Or perhaps just the thrill of winning.

We aren't going to take credit for this idea, when we actually stole it off _nashstheory_, from her amazing story, 'Down the Rabbit Hole'. Go check it out.

Quiz will start at the bottom of the next chapter, and the answer will be the top of the next. So see you then. Oh, and please review!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_September_

Fuck. Off.

Being woken by a certain black haired, wide eyed bush baby isn't what anyone wants to face at six-a-fucking-clock in the morning. Especially when you open your eyes, expecting to see _light, _and you're left face-to-face with _darkness_.

Forks.

The second thing no teenager wants to face. The drab and desolate small town of Forks, Washington – state, not DC, unfortunately. The most sunless place in the continental US; not the second, not the third. The FIRST. Fan-fucking-tastic. After being used to the humidity and heat of the sunshine state, Florida, Forks was somewhat depressing to say the least.

If you can't see non-artificial light when you open your eyes, you shouldn't wake up. Fact.

"For fuck sake Bella, get your ass up! We're going to be late." The banshee screeched through my door.

"I don't care. I'm tired." I whined, rolling over to bury my head in the plush pillow. "I want to go ho-ome."

Umf! The air left my lungs in a rush as Ali launched herself at me, landing on my back. "OW! YOU BITCH!" I bucked my back, throwing her off before scrabbling to sit up, my hands cradling my boobs. "You squished my boobs!" I complained - that shit really fucking hurt!

"You wouldn't get up, it's your own fucking fault."

"Well I'm fucking up now aren't I!" I spat, sarcastically.

"Will you stop being so miserable? Jesus. Forks is going to be good, I can feel it. Now get your sexy behind in the shower." She said, pulling me up by my arms**, **practically pulling them out of the socket and dragging me into my connecting bathroom.

That's my sister. Mary Alice Brandon Swan. But don't ever call her Mary Alice. That's if you want to survive.

She is a short fireball of energy, who doesn't take shit from anyone, is fiercely loyal and stupidly strong for her small stature.

We had recently moved to this small town when our adoptive father, Charlie, found out that his job needed him to travel. A lot. So, being the basta- I mean, loving father he is, he found the smallest, most boring town possible and bought a giant house in the middle of the forest in an attempt to keep me and Al safe, as well as out of trouble when he wasn't seemed a little ironic to me though, considering it looked like it had been home to many a horror movies.

The house was set back off the road and was surrounded by trees lining the end of the forest. _Perfect for a lovely ol' axe-murderer to wait until we were alone._

The ground was surrounded by high wrought iron fencing and a large double gate where it met the two-mile long driveway. _You know the kind that's almost a cage, very difficult to escape from a crazed mad-man brandishing an axe._

The land at the front of the house was simply gravel, serving and a drive which could house enough cars to keep the entire town happy. There was a large garage around the back of the house, which was an outbuilding that had since been renovated. _Perfect for harbouring potentially life threatening power tools._

Our new home was a three-story mansion, that was far too big for three people, but acted as a trophy for Charlie, rather than a home. I still hadn't ventured in most of the rooms, sticking to the necessities. Just like I hadn't gone up further than the 1st floor, where mine and Alice's bedrooms were. _For all I know, Freddy & Jason were doing the horizontal tango up there._

Alice's room was connected to mine, via a giant walk-in-wardrobe. In other words, there was another bedroom between ours, but Al had stripped it, and furnished it with racks and racks of brand new clothing, and put dressers lining the back wall where access from the hallway used to be The wall opposite held a giant counter-top with sinks, mirrors and every make-up and hair product you could ever need in your entire life time.

A beauticians dream.

Along with this, we both had large, modern en suite bathrooms.

"You can feel it, huh?" A light blush rose on her cheeks, though her eyes set, eyelids narrowing to slits.

"Yes I can. And when I am proved right, you are going to be eating a nice ol' slice of humble pie. You should know by now, that Mystic Al is never wrong!" She ranted. I bit my lip, a smile stretched largely across my face. _Humble Pie?_ Nice granny saying you got there.

Unfortuneately, my smugness ending up with me choking on my own spit as I tried to prevent from laughing at her. Alice smirked at my impending death, mouthing 'Karma, bitch.'

She was right however. Ever since we were tiny she has always had bizarre premonitions which all turn out right. If you want to survive in this world, you need to know one thing,_ Never, under any circumstances, bet against Alice._ I learnt that the hard way. I shuddered, refusing to think about the vile.. creature, of my past.

Alice left me, to shower once she was happy that I wasn't going to crawl back under my covers and into my nice, warm, cosy, comfy bed..

_God that sounds like the best idea I've ever had. _

"BELLA! I WILL DRAG YOU BACK OUT!" The warlock screamed from the wardrobe. Ugh.

"Fucking Pikey-circus misfit, all-seeing dwarf!" I muttered, sighing in defeat as I ambled my way to the bathroom. I shut the door, and stripped down out of my pyjamas and jumped into the shower. I turned the water to icy to try and wake my self up. When the water hit the skin of my back my eyes popped open and a string of curses left my lips.

_Yep. Definitely awake._

Turned the heat to hot, and let the water wash away all the stress from the morning, the warm water beating down against my back easing my muscles. After washing all the grime from my body, and shaving the necessities, I stepped out reaching for a towel and wrapping myself up in it. I flipped my head over and wrapped a smaller towel around my hair, tying it into a turban before flipping my head back up. I swayed on the spot a little as all the blood slowly trickled out from my head. Once safe, I made my way over to the sink and brushed my teeth.

"Jesus, Bells. I knew you were fat, but I didn't realise it took you that long to wash all of your body." Alice commented jokingly as I stepped out into my bedroom. I glared at her, making her smirk a little in return. She was the only one who didn't cower in fear at the sight of my killer evil-eye; she has seen it so many times, she has become immune. _Bugger._

"I left your clothes on your bed, come find me when you're done and I'll do your hair." I sighed, and nodded as she skipped away to get herself dressed.

It has always been this way since I first met her in the children's home. She took me under her wing and hasn't let me go since. There was a small period of time, a few years back, where I resented her for it, feeling smothered by her but I soon woke up and just realised that it was her way of showing she cared and we've been never been closer since. Though we're not technically related, I see her as my blood sister, rather than my adoptive one.

We easily pass as blood relations though, as we look rather alike. Though she is considerably shorter than me, we are both have dark hair and small features. We have this connection to one another, which others seem to pick up on, like we're leaking out a 'we are sisters' vibe.

When we were 11, Alice came running up to me with a knife – scaring the crap out of me I might add – and cut a line down the back of my hand. She done the same to herself and moved our cuts on top of one another – our blood mixing. I thought she was bat shit crazy when she claimed we were now 'blood sisters' and that 'nothing could break our bond'.

Ignoring the bed, I walked over to the door leading to the closet. I clambered my way to the back, over to the chest of drawers. It was like fighting your way through the bloody jungle with all the clothes racks and scattered shoes. Opening the top draw, I pulled out a black lace panty set. I drew the line at Alice picking out my undies. As I turned back around I got blinded by the sight of a naked Alice.

"Ah! Fuck! My eyes!" I cried, spinning around to face the wall gagging slightly. My hand was clamped firmly over my eyes, even though I was in the opposite direction, with my eyelids tight shut. _Just to be on the safe side. _Not that it helped as the image was forever burned in my mind.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?!" Ali screamed, I heard her scrambling around, presumably getting dressed as fast as she fucking could.

"Getting underwear! What the hell are you doing walking about flaming starkers?!"

"FUCK! You're like a ninja; I don't even hear you come in." She muttered. Taking this as a sign she was dressed, I tentatively turned around to face her.

"If you'd have let me have my own wardrobe, or didn't insist on an entire room for all your clothes, we wouldn't have this problem." I stated, pointing a finger at her,"You're paying for my therapy in later life." She rolled her eyes, and went over to one of the shelves, sieving through our jewellery collection. "Oh, and when did you get a Brazilian?" I asked. She blushed, eyes wide. _Score one for Bella. _I cackled internally.

She cleared her throat, "Oh, um, just before we came to Forks." Of course, I knew she had it done anyway, I just wanted to creep her by thinking I got a lingering look at her hoo-hoo. I hid my laugh, and walked out of the room.

Alice had left out a pair of washed and torn skinny jeans, a black Green Day band tee with a black leather jacket. When dressed, I went to the closet o' doom and rummaged around for some to shoes to pair the outfit with. Deciding on black leather ankle boots with spiked heel, I went over to the drawers at the back once more and pulled out a pair of neon green and black stripy socks. I plunked down onto one of the seats, and pulled them on my feet, and under my skinny jeans. Pulling on the boots and tucking the jeans into them, I stood rising from an average 5ft5 to a nice and respectable 5ft8. Grabbing a wedge of colourful shag bands from the shelf, I pulled them onto my wrist.** I**n or out of fashion, I loved the gummy bracelets.

"Bella; the sexy rock chick giant," Alice's tinkling voice cackled. I peered down at her and smirked as she craned her neck up to look at me. 5 foot 8, verses 5 foot nothing. We looked hilarious.

"Y'all right down there shorty?" I laughed as she blew out a breath and skipped over to her mass collection of fancy-branded shoes and pulled out a giant pair of black Christian Louboutin high heeled ankle boots. And I mean high. They pushed her 5' height up to a 5'6 .

"How the hell can you even walk in those?" I questioned, amazed. She sauntered over to me with an air of elegance and no problems at all, looking rather smug.

I myself have no qualms with heels themselves, but when I start swaying on the spot, then I'm out. If I can't walk in it, you wont catch me in it; which rules out anything above 5 inches.

"Some of us just have natural grace." She stated smugly. I stuck my tongue out at her in response making us both giggle.

I looked her over, noting for the first time in her gorgeous outfit. She was wearing a teal skirt, with a white t-shirt on over the top. On the shirt, there were hands coming up from the bottom, the fingers spread into the sign of piece. Another similarity that we both have, is although we are short, we have long legs for our height, and boy did Ali's legs go on for ever. I let out a low whistle as I took in her appearance.

"Wow, Al. You take gorgeous to a new level, girl." I said in awe. She looked fresh off the catwalk. "However, we're going to a school for a town with 3,640 people. They're gonna be in Macs, not Christian Louboutin heels."

"Do you not read anything?" Alice raised her eyebrow at me. I blinked. Sighing she sauntered over to the make up counters and gestured for me to take a seat. She began to explain whilst doing my hair, "The school was literally falling apart, so much so that the roof fell in and injured a young girl. The school got told that they had two choices; fix it immediately or it would have to be closed down – understandably. The town couldn't lose it's only high school, so they called in some contractors who basically said it would be cheaper to knock it down and start again than repair it all."

"Yes, now get to the important bit Al," She rolled her eyes at me.

"They didn't have enough money for either option, so the school was set to close down when they got a _massive_ donation from the local celebrity – the handsome Dr. Cullen.

"A similar, though not as large, donation came in from the McCarty and Hale families. The overall sum was so much that they could redesign the whole town three times over and still have money to spare. However, the donations came with.. a clause you could say. The clause being that the McCarty building company – globally renowned – had to build the site, and the Whitlock architectural company – again, highly sought after– had to be allowed to design it. They later decided that Mrs Esme Cullen had to be allowed to do the interior design of the school, apparently she renovates homes all over the country, and decided she wanted a _challenge._ Obviously, no one had any issues with that, so the Forks Academy was built. There are about 20 large houses, like ours, which the rich kids of the school live in, and the rest of the town tries to imagine that they are in the same status, though considerably poorer. A hell of a lot of families have actually gotten themselves in loads of debt from trying to keep up with us richer folk. " She sighed, taking in a big breathe after she rattled it all out.

"You are a fountain of information." I blew out a breath. So we wouldn't be the only rich kids. No doubt they'd all be preppy, however. I shuddered at the thought of fake tan and fake boobs.

Ali smacked my arm playfully as she broke me out of my thoughts, "Voila!" She announced. I never liked much to be done to my hair -- it'd make me hypercritical to my hatred of all things fake. My hair was naturally wavy, and such a rich, dark brown it could pass as black. Hair colour was another thing that matched Alice - she also had dark, almost black locks. As my hair had layers cut in to it, it made my natural wave into a giant mess atop my head without a hell of a lot of taming.

I looked into the mirror. She had created a miracle, as usual. She had combed through the frizz, and used a flat iron to straighten the roots to a about midway down until my hair began to curl naturally at the ends. She'd then spritz'd some spray wax into it and fluffed it up creating some awesome sex hair. Straightening my bangs flat and over to the side it showed off the electric blue I'd put into the tips of my fringe.

Continuing onto make up, Alice created a simple smokey eyes look and left my lips bare knowing I prefer apple chapstick over lip gloss.

I grabbed a black bag, and loaded it with my purse, cellphone, keys and Ray Bans along with my iPod. I went over to my bedside table to pick up my chapstick, which I brushed over my lips before popping it into my bag also. I ran through a quick check list in my mind, hoping I had everything today when I was overcome with a feeling of dread. Today was going to be stressful, I just knew it.

"Alice!" I called. "I'm going to make breakfast, d'ya want anything special?" I asked.

I was the cook in this dysfunctional family and had been for as long as I could remember. My mother burnt everything, or tried bizarre things, like putting chocolate in curry when I was a child, so I learnt how _not _to cook at a young age. From then on I was determined to know how to actually make a decent meal, which I now have. And I cook damn good food, even if I do say so myself. Reminiscing over my biological parents made me goosebumps rise on my skin, so I forced myself out of my repressed memories.

"Waffles!"

I trudged down the stairs to the kitchen and found Charlie sat at the breakfast bar, drinking a cup of coffee, reading the business section of the paper. He poked his head up and a broad smile graced his face. "Mornin' Bells."

"Morning Charlie." I smiled back as I walked over to the cupboards, looking for ingredients for waffles. Charlie had made sure the house staff had the kitchen fully stocked for me. Yes, we had 'house help'. Though, to be fair, knowing that you were leaving two teenagers for an unknown length of time would make you want to hire people to make sure we didn't totally destroy the house.

"Looking forward to your first day?" He asked. He didn't do small talk, in fact Charlie wasn't a big talker at all so it meant a lot when he did, it showed he cared.

"Not really. Much rather be in the Florida sun but beggars can't be choosers." I could hear his deep rumbling chuckle. He knew how much I hated the rain.

"Well, at least here you won't look like a freak here in Forks. You're among fellow pale-faces."

I spun around on my heel as his bent over laughing. I narrowed my eyes and released, dun dun dun.. _death glare_. He stopped laughing pretty damn quick muttering apologies. The fact I didn't tan was a touchy subject for me. He turned back to his paper and I made the waffles.

Alice graced us with her presence just as I laid them on the table, having sprinkled them with powdered sugar. She sat down and I piled them up on my plate. As I began to eat, I felt eyes staring at me. Both Ali and Charlie looked at me, then at one another before shaking their heads. "What?" I asked. Then murmured a 'nothing' and carried on eating. I sighed, and dove back into my stack of waffles. When I finished I cleared up my plate and began to wash up all the mess I made earlier making them, loading it into the dishwasher.

Turning back around to face them, they were both looking at me up and down. "What?!" I said exasperated.

"Where does it all go?" Alice said in wonder.

"I didn't know small things could eat so much." Charlie muttered in agreement.

Fucking. Bastards. I stormed off and sulked into the room behind the lounge. It had the fancy name of "The Grand Hall", however I just called it the music room. It held a large, old grand piano along with various other instruments. I picked up my old guitar and strummed through a couple of songs relieving my stress through the music.

_Why can't I just go back to bed?!_

Alice came and found me to tell me we had to go, but that Charlie wanted a word with us first. I put back my baby, and mooched over to the living room where he was standing awkwardly.

"I leave for Chicago tomorrow morning. I'll be gone before you're up I should think."

_What?_ "So soon?!" I cried. Charlie might be an irritating ass, but we loved him, and missed him.

"I'm sorry, I would stay if I can but they need me, the company is going bankrupt and they don't know why and I have to talk to all the ma-"

He rambled on but was stopped by Alice barrelling towards him and enveloping him in a giant hug. I joined in too as his arms wrapped around us, pulling us to him. When we pulled back, Ali whispered "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He garbled out, his cheeks glowing red in embarrassment. He _really _didn't do signs of affection.

"Come on Al, we're going to be late." I nudged her.

"Wait!" He stopped us. "I got you girls something as I don't know when I'll be back." I stared at him, then looked back at Ali. She was looking at Charlie, but her eyes were glazed over.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, forcing me to put my hands over my ears, it was _that_ high pitched. "I LOVE IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH CHARLIE!" She launched herself at him again, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Um, don't worry about it?" He questioned, "Have you peeked at them then or something?" Utterly confused on how she knew.

"I just saw it in a vision." Alice said all blasé.

After years of Alice's visions, one learns to trust her completely. You're remembering the golden rule, yes?

"Can someone tell me?!" I whined. Charlie handed me a set of car keys, and then a set to Alice. She pegged it outside and round to the garage at the back, and I followed – at a slightly calmer pace. I had no desire to run in heels and break my neck before I got to see the car. How on earth she ran in _her _heels I'll never know. When I was halfway to the garage I heard another squeal, which made me pick up pace to see what the hell it was. I opened the door to find Alice sitting in a canary yellow Porsche Cayman, that was sitting next to a fully restored black 1965 Ford Mustang. I could have cried.

In fact I think a tear may have escaped from my eye as I ran full pelt at the car. Neck be damned! It was a '65 MUSTANG! I ran around the car, absorbing every inch before climbing in and checking out the interior. It had that glorious new car smell that I planned on keeping it for as long as I could.

"I take it you like it then?" A deep voice asked. I joined Alice on a girly squeal and climbed out the car to say my thanks to him. In each arm he had the bags we'd left. "Take it you need these?" I hugged him in thanks before saying goodbye. He wished us a good day at school as we climbed back in our cars.

With my passengers' window open, and Alice's driver, she called to me, "Ready?"

"Am I ever!" I called before pushing down on the pedal and speeding out the garage.

Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

So, there's the first chapter. We hope you enjoyed it, there's pleanty more where that came from. The first five chapters are refurbished from the old story, so will come out daily. After chapter six has been posted, updates will be weekly.

Quiz: In Twilight, Bella mentions about how few people live in Forks. What is the population number she says?

Review your thoughts, and to answer the quiz for points. See you next chapter! AR x


	3. Chapter Two

Hello again. We forgot to mention last time that we have a blog, which has got pictures and stuff. Pretty self explanatory. The link is on our profile; take a look.

I know this story is new, so the quiz'll take a while to get going, but thanks to our first reviewer, and enterant,_ duckypmls. _The answer was 3,120 people. Check down the bottom for the next question.

Enjoy the read.

_

* * *

September_

We arrived at Forks _A__cademy _in record time as we may have done a teeny-tiny bit of speed racing.

Slowing down, we drove through the steel gates of the school and into the parking lot.

To my surprise, most of the cars were beat up or old. There were only a few newer cars which weren't rusting or falling apart.

_Where are the preppy cars then?_

I scanned the lot and my eyes landed on the rich kids of the school, or more to the point, their cars. A Red Ferrari Daytona; a scary looking red monster Jeep; some sort of old – though restored – Lamborghini and a Honda bike.

Then there was some hideous bright pink convertible thing along with some other, equally awful looking convertibles and 'sports cars'. I could tell by their cars alone that, yep, my predictions were correct: the rich kids are definitely preppy.

We pulled to a stop in the middle of the lot and stepped out simultaneously fluffing our hair. I pulled out my Ray Bans and slid them on as Alice walked around to my side where her hand slid into mine and we scanned the area.

Mission Accomplished.

_Everyone_ was looking at us. We turned to look at each other and smirked before sauntering towards the main office. We walked past a gang of boys hanging outside the doors, and I pulled my arm around Alice's waist, as she did to me. I leaned down and whispered, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yes." She said, before setting herself up. She giggled loudly and threw herself into my side her fingers brushing against my side of boob. I looked up through my lashes and everyone's attention was drawn to Alice's hand.

"Oh, Bells, hang on, your bras not right!" She walked to stand in front of me, and due to her small stature, the boys could see perfectly fine over the top of her head. She pulled my top down and pulled up my bra. I pushed my shoulders in together creating an overflowing cleavage. My eyes flicked up to the guys and sure enough their eyes were popping out there head. Adding salt to the wound, I licked my lips and arched my back slightly. Alice pulled my top back up, though still low enough to see the tops of my bra.

"Thank you." I said, and leaned down and pecked just to the side of her mouth, though from the angle the everyone else was looking at, I would reckon it looked like something else.

"Any time," she breathed, winking and rolling her eyes at me as we grabbed hands again and opened the doors to the office, leaving a group of panting hormonal boys in our wake.

Once the doors had clicked shut we burst into hysterical laughter, leaning on one another so we didn't collapse onto the floor. Our little performance happened regularly, so we most definitely leave an impression. The reactions are the same each time, but never cease to be hilarious.

"Are you ladies alright?" The receptionist asked, peering at us over her desk questionably. She was stood up, leaning over her desk which housed a dying potted plant and mountainous amounts of paperwork. Clutched in her chubby hand was a few sheets of paper. She was a plump woman in her later forties with wild red hair. Her round glasses perched on the end of her freckled nose as she looked at us curiously.

We looked up at the woman, then at one another before crackling once more. Finally composed, we walked up to the desk getting our timetables, maps and other random bits of paper. We took a seat in the chairs by the door and compared our schedules.

We had the first two periods together, third apart and fourth together. Lunch, then fifth separate and last together.

My schedule went as follows; English, History, Trig, Spanish, Lunch, Biology and Gym.

Linking hands again, we walked off in the direction of first period English with a Mr. Mason. We lucked out in getting a seat together at the back of the class, but then again that might have something to do with Alice's flirting skills, and my cleavage on display as I bent over his desk to 'fix his tie'. After his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, he kicked some slaggy overly-tanned chicks out of our seat. They screeched in complaint, giving us 'death glares' however they lacked the 'death', more looking like they had been severely constipated and had recently swallowed an entire box of laxatives.

We laughed at them as we shoulder-barged passed them to our seats and began the tiresome activity that was school. Both Alice and I excelled in class, so much so that lessons were tedious and mediocre and learnt nothing that we didn't already know.

Mr. Mason went over the syllabus for this year while I tuned him out, choosing to pull out my sketchbook, drawing out possible tattoo designs.

"That one's cool, putting them on your hips facing down to your _happy place_." Alice commented, pointing at the swallows, waggling her eyebrows on the last words of her sentance. It was a little clichéd but I'd think about it. I nodded in acknowledgement to her and carried on sketching. After about twenty minutes, I flicked my gaze over to Al, feeling a little guilty about ignoring her - only to find her with her own sketch book doodling out some rough dress ideas. She was a fashion designer in the making. I left her to it, knowing she was in her own world.

The bell bought me back to reality hard; causing me to jump out of my skin. Alice's tinkling laugh could be heard beside me as I turned, flipping her the bird.

I stood up and grabbed my stuff, chucking it half-heartedly in my bag, waiting for Ali to pack up so we could head off to History. We walked down numerous corridors until we came across the right classroom. We slipped through the door and noticed that the group of guys from the parking lot were all sat around talking. Looking up upon our arrival they swallowed hard. A smirk made its way across my face at the sight. There was a free table at the back of the classroom in the left hand corner, conveniently nearby the boys.

My hand came to rest low on Al's hip, as her hand slipped into my back pocket as we walked down to the table free at the back.

I bite my lip to control the oncoming giggles as I took my seat. Their eyes were wide, fantasies running at a hundred miles a minute through their little minds, jaws slack. I dumped my bag on the floor and slouched in my seat. Raising my hand, I wiggled my fingers in their direction in a wave, my lips still pulled up in a smirk.

"You're such a bitch." Alice laughed.

"Oh c'mon, like something in that pixie mind of yours isn't planning our next move." I stated, grinning. She smiled sheepishly, "Hey, do you have any food in that bag of yours?" I questioned.

She sighed and chucked me a chocolate bar, which I devoured hungrily. Having to go any length of time without food was torturous. "How can you eat so much food, but not get fat?" Alice whined, "It's not fair on the rest of us."

"I have an amazing metabolism, obviously." I smirked at her, before pulling out my notebook.

History was a subject I actually enjoyed. With my sugar levels raised once more, I took brief notes on the class until Al nudged me in the ribs. I was about to have a go at her for being so brutal when she butted in.

"Look at_ that__!_" She whisper-shouted. I followed her gaze to a sandy haired guy sat three desks down. You could tell he was tall by the way his legs stuck out awkwardly in seemingly all directions. He had some sort of leather bands around his left wrist as he scrawled effortlessly in a brown, leather bound notebook. His attention was entirely focussed on the teacher, despite his laid back attitude. He had a dogtooth flat cap perched atop his head, which actually worked for him. Dressed in a white shirt with rolled up sleeves; washed out narrow jeans; cowboy boots and waist coat, this kid was sure looking hot.

I let out a low whistle of approval as my eyes looked him up and down repeatedly. His eyes flashed over to our seats and briefly scanned me over before his gaze locked on Alice. She let out a contented sigh as she met his gaze. His eyes were bright blue, his skin lightly tanned, which was surprising considering being in _Forks_. Hotboy and Alice's eyes never left one another until something caused his eyes to snap over to the girl in the seat next to him. He hissed something at the girl and shook his head, facing the front of the class again.

It was hard to see, but the girl had wavy, long blonde hair and seemingly tall. She paid no attention to the class – flicking the nerdy looking kid in front of her in the back of the head instead.

Alice growled, causing me to look at her concerned. Her eyes were trained on the blondes head, a look of hate and longing in her glittering grey eyes.

_He looks like a playboy anyway._ I wrote to her.

She smiled tightly at me in response, but I could tell it didn't help. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, until I heard a quiet wolf whistle come from in front of us. The boys from earlier were all staring at us, so I kissed Alice on the corner of her mouth, and moved back into my seat. _So gullible._

There was a soft tinkling laugh from the panting dog response, making me in turn smile brightly, pleased she was somewhat distracted from her earlier upset. The rest of the lesson finished quickly, with the resumption of note-taking. At the lessons ending, we gathered up our belongings and ambled down the corridor. My next class was on the way to Alice's, allowing us to walk together.

"Meet me here at the end of your lesson, okay?" She said, hugging me goodbye outside of my classroom.

"Yep." I replied, pulling back, my hand going to the strap of my bag to stop if sliding off my shoulder. "Enjoy art." I smirked.

Alice was phenomenal at anything creative, yet she detested Art. _'It's so constricting!' _She complained to me once, _'you have to draw what you are told to draw and I don't want to! I want to draw what _I_ want to, not what some fat middle-aged hippy is telling me!' _She huffed and rolled her eyes before walking down the corridor to her next lesson.

_So much for 'Goodbye, Bella. Enjoy your class'. _I mentally rolled my eyes before taking a deep breath and pushing open the door to my next class.

Everyone was sprawled out in seats, leaning over or turning round to talk to other people.

The sound they were creating was almost deafening, as each person spoke louder than the other to be heard. I winced momentarily before walking out into the front of the class and scanning for possible seats. The resident Barbie's were huddled in the back left corner, all fighting for the mirror to re-apply whatever shit they had caked onto their faces. The front rows homed the geeks. Snotty noses and coke bottle glasses. _Nice. _Behind them were possibly the most irritating of them all. The people who believe that they are in fact the shit, but are actually lame retards who everyone laughs about behind their backs. You know exactly the type I mean. They endlessly torment the geeks, and try incessantly to get in with the people who _ARE_ the shit.

_Fucking fantastic. _I thought, _n__o matter where I sit I'm going to end up killing someone._ _Charlie's not going to like bailing me out of jail for attempted murder.._

My internal ramblings continued until I saw a girl sat in the back right corner at a desk by herself. She seemed oblivious to everyone else, opting to listen to her iPod instead. As if she knew I was looking, she lifted her head up and blinked at me. A small smile spread across her face, and gestured to the seat next to her. I smiled back, thankful that maybe I wouldn't need to be arrested for grievous bodily harm after all.

As I walked down the aisle to the free seat, I got subjected to the filthy comments and leers made about myself.

"_Fuck, she is so hot, in that badass way."_

"_I is so gonna tap that shit, like so hard." - _Wannabe gangsters, aren't they just the worst?

"_Did you see her with that girl in the parking lot?" _My ears perked up, tuning into to their conversation. _"They kissed in front of me, Tyler, Eric, George, Sam and Andy."_

"_Bullshit."_ Stated a female voice.

"_No! Seriously!"_

"_Mike, they're _sisters. _I don't think they'd be making out." _The female voice insisted.

"_Sisters? Fuck, that's even hotter!" _ I smothered a giggle.

"_Both of them are so hot, I'm going to ask the tall one out at lunch."_

"_Nah, shorty is way hotter."_

I had almost reached the shy girl, when I stopped dead in my tracks. Somebodies hand was on my ass. _My fucking ass! Mother-fucking little prick. Whoever it is, is going to wish they never even looked at me. Dirty fucking pervert asshat! _I turned around to face my victim when a voice like pure velvet, yet deep with malice said the words that made me freeze once again, my body becoming rigid.

"NETWON! Hands off my girl!"

* * *

Gah! Hannah and I both love this chapter.

Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, but it will be updated again tomorrow, so not too long of a wait.

As for the quiz, please don't go googling the answers, it takes the fun out of it.

Quiz: In the BOOK, _Twilight_, what year is Bella's truck?


	4. Chapter Three

So, hi guys :) It's Hannah this time, not Charlie. Aren't we awesome? Awh, we think so too!

Moving swiftly on... I guessed that the quiz wouldn't take off for a while, especially with everyday updates so, fear not. The answer to the question on chapter 2 is (the year of Bella's truck) _1953. _

I was indeed under the illusion that nobody had posted any answers for the quiz but, just as I posted it, I got a review. It's only fair that I give her it. Once again, it's the wonderful _duckypmls. _Well done!

Enjoy.

* * *

_September_

_'My Girl'? Who the hell does this guy think he is?! I haven't even spoken to anyone other than Alice and the English teacher! Fuck this guy is delusional, and kinda creepy._

I took a deep breath and readied myself for the task at hand.

_Operation 'Destroy This Assholes Ego' begins now._

With myself successfully hyped up I spun around, choosing to deal with the slimy rodent who touched my ass first. A frosty glare got sent his way.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" I said softly. It was that deadly calm voice that scares people more than shouting does. Mixed with my glower, the guy shrunk back in his seat, gulping heavily.

The kid was cute, in a Disney channel kind of way. He had baby blue eyes, kinda chubby around the face, and blonde hair made darker by the gel he used to spike it up. He looked like some type of Sonic the fucking Hedgehog spoof. On second thought…

_Dear Lord of The Games, I'm am profusely sorry for insulting you by comparing one of your most legendary games to this twat waffle in front of me. Amen._

I thought spiked hair was a 90s only thing?

"Why the hell were you touching my ass? What gave you the right, huh?" He still said nothing, his breathing heavy.

I leaned over his cowering body, and glided my nose along his jaw to his ear. Fuck, whatever cologne he had on was utterly repulsive. I fought the shudder of disgust.

The class had gone silent, waiting on baited breath for my next move. I whispered in his ear, though deliberately loud enough so they could hear, "Did you find me attractive, huh? Think by squeezing my ass I would come on to you?"

He gulped.

I pulled back and moved my face over his, my lips ghosting over his own. His baby blues were glazed over – I wasn't sure whether it was fear or lust. My hands were placed on the desk, either side of his head; however I pulled my right arm back, and ran my nail up his thigh.

"Well it worked, baby. I like guys that are forward." I heard a few almost-silent murmurs floating around the classroom as my finger continued its journey. Once I reached his groin, I scraped my finger over the seam of his crotch, and onto his zip, where I felt the small bulge their twitch. "Oh! Somebody wants to come out and play, huh!" He nodded his head vigorously, seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

I heard a deep growl come from the front of the classroom but ignored it, carrying on with the task at hand.

"Do you know why I like guys that are forward, Newton?" I picked up his name from Mr. Mystery who shouted it.

"N-n-no..noo.." He stuttered. I laughed a breathy chuckle into his face at his inability to form a single coherent sentence around me. Fucking batty crease.

"I like guys that a forward because I get to do this."

With my hand laid out across his groin, I squeezed my hand up and in, almost making my hand into a complete fist with his balls in the centre. He screamed, loudly, in a high pitched keening noise. There were a few audible deeper groans from the men, who subsequently covered their family jewels with their hands.

"I love the way the blood pumps harder with each tightening squeeze beneath my hands." I stated, tightening my grasp. He screamed again, tears clearly clouding his vision. "You think it's good to grope a girl, hey Newton? Well how do you like being groped?" I said, my voice biting as I practically flattened his balls in my hands. Tears were streaming down his face, and his entire chest was shaking from the sobs racking through him.

"Why don't you think before laying your filthy hands on a girl again, Newton. Or I just might make your balls burst in between my hands." Squeezing them one last time, I released them and stepped back from the destroyed little boy.

The class erupted in thunderous laughter, applause and whistles at my display, as Newton's hands were cupped over his crotch, as he hunched over, tears still flowing.

Now to deal with the guy that thinks he can claim women as property.

I turned my body to face the front of the class where the culprit was stood.

_Bollocks._

When I intended to make him pay, I didn't take into account that this man was _gorgeous._ Like, Greek god, I-just-fell-straight-out-of-your-hottest-ever-sex-dream hot.

He was tall.

_Did I mention I had a thing for tall men?_

Around 6'3. He was thin, but not spindly. He had muscle – that was obvious from the tight white t-shirt pulled across his ripped stomach. A body like an Olympic swimmers. _And, well fuck if I didn't want to lick him. _His biceps were constricted from the sleeves of his shirt, the muscle leading down his arms.

His thighs were muscular, this was made clear from the tight dark jeans that were stretched over his legs, leading down to the scuffed up converse on his big feet. _You know what they say about b__ig feet..._ I mentally slapped myself, and continued to drink him in. A strap lay across his chest, over his shoulder and down to a messenger bag hanging at his side. Hung over it was a hooded black leather jacket. A few black wooden bands were wrapped around his wrist, and silver dog tags hung around his neck. Tucked into the neck of his shirt was a pair of aviator glasses.

_Ah, fuck! What do I do know? I've just made twat-features over there cry and here I am, stunned into mindless sexual oblivion by this fuckalious boy._

_**As the sane part of your inner monologue, I should probably be telling you something helpful and reassuring but, were fucked. Totally and royally **_**fucked**_**. **_

_By him?_

_**Mmm…**_

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts swirling around the gutter. I gulped, taking in a breath, daring myself to look at this God's face. _Oh...my…GOD!!_ _Adonis, eat your heart out._ I had to stop myself from acting like some pathetic little girl. _Did I have a car crash and die on the way to school, and now I'm in heaven?!_

The hair.

_Fuck me sideways, that hair._

It was a deep brown in colour, but it seemed to be tainted and toned by different shades of gold and bronze running through it. In the light the bronze shone most prominently. It wasn't red – most certainly not ginger – due to the brown, but it was...Inde-fucking-scribable. Models would kill for this look yet, it looked purely natural. Not only did it have the most bizarre colour, it flicked out around his head, wild and untamed. _That is most definitely sex hair. And some damn good sex at that. _The strands at the front fell into his eyes, which his hands soon brushed back, his fingers working through the tangles.

_Oh, my, god. I think I just creamed._

His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen, and will ever see. They looked like somebody had photoshopped them onto his face. I didn't even know you could get green eyes that bright...that green.

_I bet Crayola didn't even have a name for those puppies._

Thick black boy-lashes framed them perfectly, they were long enough to make any girl jealous. His eyes sparkled with amusement, as I carried on taking his features. His eye brows were perfectly arched, with a single barbell going through the left brow. His nose was long and angular, his lips, plump and oh, so kissable with two lip rings going through the bottom right side of his lips. His mouth was pulled up into a sexy smirk, his lips arching higher on one side. It was crooked and lop-sided and the fucking sexiest thing my eyes ever witnessed. A plug was in one of his ears, and an industrial was in the other. And his jaw, my god, I think my eyes started praying at the sight of it. I didn't know I had a thing for jaws until now. A_nd I'm not talking about no shark either. _It was so strong and defined. I wanted to lick it_._

_What is with me wanting to lick this boy so much? _

_**You are looking at the same guy I am, right? Licking him is very much a normal thing to do.**_

_Very good point. _

My tongue came out by reflex and wet my lips. I could still faintly taste apple from the earlier applied chapstick. His eyes followed the movement, my own lips forming a matching smirk of my own.

I had a theory and decided to test it. I bit my lip, and looked up at him through my lashes, eyes coated with mischief.

His apple orbs darkened considerably as his breathing hitched. His panty dropping smirk still in place. His eyes were screaming _'Come Hither'. _Yep, the boy – well, man should I say – is definitely interested too.

With new found purpose, I sauntered up to him sexily, wetting my lips once more before retuned to chewing on it gently. "Hello." I breathed out when I was stood in front of him.

"Hi." He grinned a crooked smile, so unusual and sexy and panty ruining. _If I have to spend a year with this devilishly handsome pile of sex, he's definitely receiving a hefty bill for new panties at the end of it._

I bought a finger up and ran it gently down his chest, following the curve of his muscles until I reached the tops of his jeans. I kept eye contact with him as I ran my finger from one of his hip bone, to the other before coming to the middle to circle the button of his jeans.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella." I said with an air of confidence. The fact that I was actually a puddle of goo on the floor was hidden well.

"Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you at last Isabella, I've heard a lot about you. You've made quiet the impression." He reached for my hand and grasped it in his own.

An electrifying shock was sent throughout my body at his touch, leaving a tingly feeling in its wake. I looked down sharply at my– _our_ hands, then back up into his eyes to see if he'd noticed it too. His eyes were shining in awe, positively dumbstruck, suggesting he indeed felt it.

Edward swallowed before continuing, bringing the back of my hand up to his lips where he placed a lingering kiss. The shock was more violent, leaving a warm fuzzy feeling surging throughout me, especially my girly parts. _What. The. Fuck?_

He dropped my hand, a smirk plastered on his face. _Time to wipe that baby off…With my lips…_No! Bad Bella!

"Don't you think you should you should at least know a girl's name before claiming them as your own, Mr. Cullen?" My voice took a deadly edge. He gulped, shrinking back against the wall. His hands subtly came to rest in front of his gonads. "Oh, don't worry Edward. I won't hurt your spuds. That would be depriving the world of the possibility of beautiful babies."

"You think I'm beautiful?" He ginned cockily.

I rolled my eyes, so predictable. _But so fucking hot. _"Yes, Edward, you are utterly delectable. However that's moot point. Good looks do not stop the fact that you claimed me to be your _property _without ever meeting me. Why do that?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Well, Newton had his hands all over that fine ass of yours, so I was being your protector." He smiled crookedly, obviously proud of his little speech. If he wasn't God's gift and I didn't want him so much, I would've smacked him for being such a fucking caveman. Instead I burst out laughing, making his brow furrow in confusion.

"M..my protector?! Oh that is priceless!" I cackled, "Aw, are you my knight in shining armour, every little girls dream?!" I snorted. He scratched his head, still confused, and wondering why his answer wasn't making me melt into his arms.

"Uh, yeah."

I snorted again. "That's bollocks and we both know it. I am perfectly capable of handling myself, as you can see." I gestured over to the boy who had since collapsed onto the floor, in the foetal position. Edward visibly winced at the sight before him.

"Yes, but I didn't know that at the time, did I?" He answered.

"No, so you just assumed that I was a helpless little girl." I stood back and waved at hand up and down my front, "do I look like the kind of girl who cannot handle myself, Edward. Hm?" His eyes took this as another opportunity to take in my appearance once more. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to finish. He met my eyes again after a short while. "Are you quite finished?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep," he said, popping the p between his plump little lips. "You most definitely are no little girl, Miss Swan." He snickered.

I stepped forward twice, my body hovering right over his, but not touching. My lips went to his ear where I breathed out, "No, I most certainly am not." I licked the shell of his ear before pulling back and brushing my nose against his.

_My uterus did a little happy dance. Fuck he tasted good._

_**See, I told you, licking is good.**_

His eyes were almost black with desire, hooded with lust. Internally, I was scared like fuck at what he was planning, but I kept up a cool façade. Suddenly, his hands grabbed my hips as he pulled me to him. My reaction times are rather quick, so my hands flew to the wall either side of his head, giving me purchase to push back against his hands, refusing to move.

"Uh, uh, uh. Look but don't touch Cullen." I pulled myself back further and out of his grasp. I missed his hands on me immediately.

"Oh, I most certainly will be looking." He leered, it made my girly bits wobble a little.

"Don't you _ever _call me your girl again, or I will hurt you worse that pussy over there, beautiful children be damned. Got it?" I spat, glare on full force, eyes cold.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, snapping his feet together and saluting me.

My lips went to his ear once more, "And you really are rather beautiful." My hand cupped his cock and squeezed it gently, causing a low rumbling groan to escape him. His hands went to grab me once more, but I was already halfway down the aisle towards my seat.

"SWAN!" He called. I turned my head back to look at him,

"What do you want Cullen?" Blasé. Blasé. Blasé.

He walked right up behind me before whispering in my ear, "I swear, I mean it when I say, you _will_ be _my_ _girl _soon. I promise you that." He said fiercely.

I chuckled at him, "I can't wait to see you try Cullen." I stated honestly, sitting down in my seat.

* * *

Ooooh, don't you love Cullen. He's delicious. Nom.

So, do review dears! We love you all loads, we'd totally appreciate it.

Oh, yeah, the question. Umm... Okay, I know!

_"But of the tree of knowledge of good and evil,  
thou shalt not eat of it:  
for in the day that thou eatest thereof  
thou shalt surely die."_

This bible verse is at the beginning of "Twilight" the book. But, what verse is it?

Answer in a review :)


	5. Chapter Four

Hey, it's Hannah - again. So, I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews here :(

We're starting to feel unloved! And, with lack of reviews, there was a shortage of answers for the quiz question from chapter 3. The answer was _Genesis 2 : 17. _There was but one answer, which thankfully was correct. Well done, _Twigaloo _:)!

**Scores (so far);  
**_duckypmls - 2  
Twigaloo - 1_

Anyway, here's chapter 4! We got to spend some time with Emmett here, being all cute and Emmett-y. Some angst from the ice bitch, Rose! Read on, my friends. Read on.

_Disclaimer: _Oh & we don't own anything other than the story line and additional characters. Props to Stephenie Meyer for the rest. :)

Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_September_

"Hey, I'm Bella. I'm not as scary as I look," I joked, turning to face the girl next to me, "That, however, just needed to be done."

After ripping Newton a new one – or more specifically, ripping them _off_ – I was slightly concerned the girl who flagged me down to sit next to her thought I was some psycho. And I really didn't want to be kicked out my seat, left to fend for myself over at the Barbie table.

"Angela," she said, holding out her hand, "and I totally agree." I grinned at her, grasping her hand in my own for a quick shake. I had a feeling we would get along swimmingly. Maybe Alice was rubbing off on me with her crazy psychic voodoo babble. "So what was that up there with you and Edward?"

I looked at her confused, brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Angela sighed, rolling her eyes, "Oh, come on. You must know what I mean. You two were practically raping each other with your eyes!" She cried.

My eyebrows shot up at her exclamation, eyes wide. "No, no, no, no, no. Not going to happen. Admittedly, yes, he is…somewhat attractive looking, however he is far too egotistical for my liking. If he can pull his head out of his arse, then maybe he might have a chance."

Angela smirked, eyes disbelieving, "Sure Bella, you keep telling yourself that." I was going to question her further, when the class fell silent as a dishevelled teacher ran through the door, arms carrying various folders and papers.

"I'm so sorry I'm so late! Mr. Varner went home ill, so I was called in, and there was so much traffic I was in such a rush-" she cut herself, contemplating. I gathered that this was a cover teacher. "Anyway, it's practically the end of the lesson now, so I will let you guys just chat."

For the remaining fifteen minutes of the class, Angela filled me in on the basics of the school. There was a group of four that basically ran the school. Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarthy, Jasper and Rosalie, the Hale twins. I was elated at the chance to tell Alice that Jasper was indeed single, and the bitch he was sat next to was actually his sister. The four of them got away with bloody murder as their parents paid for and built the school. Everyone respected them, everyone wanted to be them. Everyone feared, but wanted to be part of the elite. Mike _Newton _being one of the more desperate people.

Emmett McCarthy and Rosalie were together, and Jasper didn't date. At all. Something that I couldn't work out whether it worked in Alice's favour or not.

Edward Cullen, however, was the schools Playboy. He was known as the, I quote, _'King of the Pussy'_. He's fucked the vag of every little hopeful in the school, minus the geeks, _"they aren't his type"_. Bullshit, he's just a shallow conceited cuntfuck. When I questioned her, Angela admitted guiltily that she was indeed one of the names on the list. She was happy to report that she has since gotten her boyfriend Ben, whom she is dearly in love with. I was happy for her.

"Edward Cullen likes you. He more than likes you, he wants you. And Edward Cullen wants for nothing. You didn't fall at his feet and demand him to fuck you senseless as so many have," Angela told me, a light pink tingeing her cheeks. "You are a challenge to him. He will not stop until his has you. You're in this for the long haul now." I let out a breath and sat back in my chair, going over all the information she had given me. It was complicated to say the least. God, how the bad side of me wanted to lay out in front of him, starkers, legs spread, begging him to take me. But I wouldn't lower myself to that level. I wouldn't let myself be another name on his list. I'm not a notch on any fucker's bed post.

_I, Isabella Marie Swan, refuse to have sex with Edward Cullen._

_**But he's so pretty!**_

_Yes, and if I sleep with him, my cunt will most probably fall off due to excessive STI._

_**It is totally worth having someone stick a q-tip up inside our hoo-hoo.**_

_Get a grip. He isn't __that __pretty._

_**Pfft, you keep fooling yourself just like you are. Why don't you listen to your lady parts? **_

I sighed, just as the bell rang, freeing me from my inner debate. Grabbing my bag, throwing it onto my shoulder, I kicked my chair in and let the people pass before walking in between the tables to the door.

"Swan!" I stopped, but refused to look. If I looked, I'd jump him. "You have got the best ass I have ever seen."

I scoffed in disgust and continued to walk out of the classroom, however I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

Alice was waiting for me in the hallway, bouncing on the balls of her feet, and giant grin etched on her face. She was ready to pounce. "Ahh! Oh my god, Bella, you were amazing. Tommy sent it to Sarah and Sarah sent it to David and he sent it to Elliot who sent it on to Jasper and then he showed me what you done and you totally kicked ass, it was fucking amazing! First day and you kicked Newton's ass!" She rambled on, practically screaming in my ear, without taking a breath.

"Woah, woah, woah, Alice. Calm down. Breath. Quiet."

She took a deep breath, and continued at a much slower, quieter rate, "Loads of people from your Trig class recorded you destroying Mike Newton, and have sent it to everyone. It was amazing. Like, totally kick ass awesome. Everyone loves you now, even if they've never met you. However, you looked like you and that hottie were getting along quite well..." she lead off, waggling her eyebrows.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Don't be stupid Ali, he was a total vain egotistical jerk off who needs to be taken down a peg or too." Alice hummed in response and said no more.

We walked silently to French, a subject I was not looking forward too. I already spoke 4, not including English, so having to sit through the lesson was utterly irritating.

As I pushed open the door, the class feel silent and stared up at me in awe, eyes sparkling with wonder. They looked like a small infant witnessing snow for the first tine. The silence quickly erupted into ramblings and gossip about what happened in the lesson before, the story was already being exaggerated.

"…_and then she grabbed his hand and pulled back his finger until it snapped, breaking it before she punched him in the eye."_

"…_his balls actually bled from how hard she squished them. The doctor says he is infertile now."_

"…_then she pinned Edward against the wall and attacked him, sticking her tongue down his throat!"_

Bull. Shit. I sighed and pulled out my iPod, not even bothering to even look like I was paying attention. When Madame called the class to attention, my headphones were plugged in, and Radiohead was blaring.

A hand slamming on my desk woke me up with a start as I stared into the face of a livid French teacher.

"Isabella Swan! C'est votre premier jour et votre pas même essai de prêter l'attention. Combien grossier. Reposez vers le haut et donnez-moi ce dispositif de musique maintenant ! Je vais dire le principe au sujet de vous." _(Isabella Swan! This is your first day and you're not even trying to pay attention. How rude! Sit up and give me that music device now! I am going to tell the Principle about you.)_

"Je n'ai pas besoin de prêter l'attention. Je parle français couramment et n'ai aucun besoin ni désire être dans cette classe. Je parle toutes les langues que vous enseignez ici impeccablement. Ainsi si je souhaite dormir par une classe que je n'ai pas besoin d'être dedans, puis moi. Dites tout le principe que vous voulez." _(I do not need to pay attention. I speak French fluently and have no need, nor desire to be in this class. I speak all the languages you teach here impeccably. So if I wish to sleep through a class I do not need to be in, then I shall. Tell the Principle all you want.)_

The class was stunned into silence, as was the teacher. She stood up straight, brushed off her skirt and muttered, "Very well", before returning to the front of the class. Alice was giggling beside me, which was rather infectious, so I began to also. I pushed play once more on my iPod and fell back asleep easily. Ali's elbow woke me up, just before the bell rang, giving me time to gather my senses. "Lunch." She muttered that one heavenly word. Lunch = Food. Mm.

As I grabbed my bag, and Al packed her stuff away, something crossed my mind. "Yo, Alice." She hummed acknowledgement. "Did you say that _Jasper_ showed you the video of me beating the crap out of Mikes balls?" she froze. That was enough of an answer.

"Jesus, Al! Why didn't you tell me what happened sooner?! SPILL!" I demanded. That was all she needed to launch into a huge explanation as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Well, I walked into art, and there he was the picture of perfection himself. I get all nervous a try to sit as far away from him as possible when he calls me over and asks me to sit next to him. So I ask, 'Is your girlfriend in this class as well?' when he gets all confused. 'What girlfriend?' he asked. 'The one you were sat next to in History.' and then he starts _laughing_. Like proper, full on hysterics. And first of all I get all embarrassed, but he just doesn't stop! At all! She, you know me, I get angry, so I demanded to know what he found so damn amusing! Once composed, he informed me that the blonde was his twin _sister _Rosalie. THEN, he says that he heard about are parking lot stunt, and then he saw you kiss me and thought I was a _lesbian!_" She cried.

I couldn't help it. I really honestly tried not to laugh as her misfortune, but I couldn't help it. I ended up sitting cross legged on the floor, hunched over in hysterics as Alice stamped her foot telling me to stop being so embarrassing and get up.

I controlled myself and asked for the rest of the story while I stood. "Then, when I tell him you are my _sister _also, andwe do that to amuse ourselves with the idiotic boys' response, we actually got chatting. Oh my god, Bella, he is so wonderful. He writes poems, and draws all the time, and he plays the guitar. And when he was drawing in class he starting singing softly and it was the most amazing thing I have ever heard. His voice is all southern because his family comes from Texas, but he told me Rosalie got sent to boarding school in the north, and doesn't have any southern accent. And he is such a gentlemen too. I'm in love. I swear Bells, I'm going to marry him one day." Well, fuck-a-duck. _Love?! _She's known him an hour! I decided the best thing was to just leave her to it, so I ignored her comment.

I pushed open the cafeteria doors, and walked in as the room fell silent before erupting in applause.

_Well, that was unexpected to say the least._

"Apparently everyone hates Newton." I murmured to Alice. She nodded in agreement.

Deciding to milk the attention, I walked further into the room, and bowed several times, grinning from ear to ear, accepting the hoots and hollers many were shouting. I laughed as I walked back towards Alice where she shook her head before leading us to the lunch line. Alice picked up and green salad and a bottle of water, while I loaded my tray with three slices of pizza, fries, chocolate pudding and two cans of coke. Ali looked at my tray in utter disgust, shaking her head and carrying on.

As we moved past the tables I heard a distinct southern voice call out, "Alice!"

She spun around and captured his gaze immediately. She really has done well for herself, I noted, as I took in Jaspers form, now he was stood up, leaning against the lunch table, rather than sat at a desk. He was tall, around 6'1 or 6'2, lanky but still muscular.

_**Not as muscular as Edward.**_

_Shh!_

I didn't notice before, but his eyes were such a bright blue that it stunned me momentarily.

_What is it with these people and the photoshopped eyes?!_

Alice walked over to Jaspers side, never breaking his gaze, so I just followed her lead. He was standing at a table with the blonde from earlier, face pulled in a scowl, looking like the original Ice Queen.

She was the reincarnation of Aphrodite herself. She had mile long legs, and tall yet curvaceous in a sexy way. Natural, wavy blonde hair looking like melted sunshine. Epitome of beauty.

Next to her was a giant bear of a man. At least 6'4 in height, and completely ripped. He _must _be on the football team for sure. He looked scary as hell but, kind of… Cuddly? His hair was a deep dark chocolate brown colour, and curly – floppy on his head. He had blue eyes as well; however they were more of a bizarre blue-teal colour, though it worked for him. _Do they wear contacts to get these bizarre eye colours? _I wondered. Next to the bear, who I guessed from Angela's description was Emmett was... Aw, fuck! What do I have to do to catch a break?

Jazz and Al had long since sat down, leaving the only space at the round table in between Alice and Edward. Alice would be no use however, as she was gazing like a love struck puppy at Jasper. I sighed and plonked down into the seat, deciding to focus on my food, and ignore everything – or should I say,every_one _else.

My plan failed however as the big guy stuck his hand out, introducing himself. "Hey lil' lady! I'm Emmett." He was grinning, making dimples appear on his face, and his eyes were sparkling with joy.

He looked utterly childlike. I slipped my hand into his beefy one, and said, "Hey Emmett, I'm Bella." I smiled softly.

I shook his hand, which made him look down. He started laughing loudly at something unbeknownst to me. "Oh my god, look at how small her hand is!" He guffawed. Pulling our hands up, we placed our hands palm to palm, and I stared at how tiny and infant like my hand looked in comparison.

"It's not my fault you have bear claws for hands!" Emmett pulled his hand away from mine, and his smile dropped into a hardened stare. I gulped. Oops, maybe I overstepped the new-girl joking boundaries. It seemed everyone was waiting on Emmett's reply. Suddenly, he burst out into another round of raucous laughter.

"You have got balls my friend!" He held up his hand, motioning me to high-five him. I lifted my hand to meet his tentatively.

"Yeah, I've got Newton's in my pocket." I joked, making him cackle harder.

"Oh, squirt, I like you already." A snort came from the table, and I turned to see Rosalie looking down her nose disgustedly at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, smiled at Emmett and dug into my food. I was on my third slice of pizza when I felt the staring again. Emmett and Edward were staring slack jawed at me, and Rosalie had a look of pure disgust on her face. I swallowed the mouthful, took a drink of the Pepsi, and looked at them.

"What?"

"Yo...Your eating Pizza." Edward stated.

"Gold star for Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"You're on the third slice, and you've eaten most of the fries." Emmett said in awe.

"Yes, and I was going to finish them until I felt all of your gawking hawk eyes on me." I replied, honestly.

They looked dumbfounded. "You're going to eat all that? Is that all you have all day or something?"

What the hell was with the question of my eating habits? "Yes, I'm going to eat it all. No, I had a stack of waffles for breakfast, had a candy bar second period, I'll eat when I get home, dinner and probably eat again. Why?"

Their mouths were flapping open and shut like a fish on fucking steroids.

"That's… Revolting." Barbie said, gagging on her words.

"That's... Incredible." Emmett said in awe.

Edward looked confused. I really didn't get what was going on. "Bu... But you're a girl?"

I was starting to get angry. "Stop with all the obvious shit. Yes, I'm a girl, yes I have eaten 2 and a half slices of Pizza. Yes, I live for food. Now can I get back to eating?" Edward gulped. Emmett grinned like a Cheshire cat and held out his fist.

"If I didn't love my Rosie, I would marry you today Bella Swan. You are one of a kind." I touched his knuckles with my own.

"Um, thanks?" I picked up the rest of the pizza and began to eat. I wolfed down the rest of the tray of food, before drinking the last bit of Pepsi. I seemed to have gained an audience watching me eat, but I was too hungry to care. I dusted off my hand and burped. I suddenly remembered who I was with and slapped a hand over my mouth, cheeks tinting red.

_Holy fuck._

Emmett's boisterous laughter filled the awkward silence. "You… Are... Amazing!" He managed to get out between giggles.

Edward looked amazed. "Girl's in Forks tend to only eat salad, and disgusting tasting green shit. You actually eat." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. It was made perfectly clear by all the guys I've ever been on a date with. Well, more the look on their faces when they got the bill."

"Me and you, Bellybear. We're going to have an eat-a-thon one day." I grinned broadly at Em, he had given me an adorable nickname already. He was starting to feel like a big brother. I loved it.

"Sure thing Emmybear!" He grinned, all teeth and dimples. I heard _her _gag again. I turned around sharply and narrowed my eyes at her. I sat up straight and asked her outright, "What the hell is your problem with me? I have done fuck all wrong to you miss _thang_."

She glared at me before exploding, "You walk in here, and think you can on the place, wearing tight clothing and flashing your fake ass titties. You get everyone hyped up about you and your lesbian sister, who then goes and tries to get my brother, just so she can use him. You assault a boy after being here a little over two hours. Then you come in here, acting like a hero, eat and act like a pig and try to steal my boyfriend!" She accused. The whole time her face was looking less beautiful and more like a fucking toad. Who knew? Princess' could turn into frogs too.

I couldn't help it. I tried. I truly, honestly did. But I couldn't keep it inside. A giggle escape, and then full blown laughter. It was a good few minutes before I composed myself and replied coolly, "You, Rosalie Hale, are jealous. You are annoyed that someone else has stolen your limelight. Well tough shit, you cannot be centre of attention your entire life. You're just not that exciting babe. I had no intention to have boys wooing after me, it was a by product of me and my sister joking around. We are not lesbians, you are just closed minded and can't take a fucking joke. Oh and for the record these," I gestured to my rack before continuing, "are 100% real, thank you."

"As well as that, I stopped a guy from putting his filthy hands over me, and next time, he'll think twice before doing it to someone else. And as for food? How the hell does that concern you? You think that's disgusting? Well, it's a good fucking job you're not eating it then, isn't it? Just because I want to eat something with taste to it, rather than a _celery stick _doesn't make me a pig, it makes me pretty damn human.

"I have no intention of stealing your boyfriend. I have known Emmett about 30 minutes. Get your head out your ass and stop being so melodramatic, 'kay? Not everything revolves around you. Yes, you are inhumanly pretty, but that does _not_ count for everything. And right now, it counts for absolutely nothing.

"And if you _ever _accuse my sister of using Jasper again, or in fact, if you simply talk bad about her again, I will not hesitate to rearrange that face of yours into a less _pleasing_ look."

I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my heaving chest, feeling pleased with myself. _Fuck that felt good._ There was a moment or two of awkward silence, until Edward started clapping.

"God, I have wanted someone to say something like that to you for god only knows how many years." He muttered.

Apparently in true Emmett form, as I was learning, was grinning from ear to ear. Whereas Rosalie was a mask of pure shock. No one had spoken back to Rosalie before, quite obviously.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before." She stated, as if reading my mind. Her face still looking like someone just told her they ran over her puppy. "I hate to have to quote Emmett, but, 'you have got balls'" She added. I watched her eyes carefully as they flickered quickly, emotions and thoughts moving too quickly for me to pick up on. "I think," She paused, "You and I are going to get along just fine Bella. And please, call me Rose." She grinned.

I smiled, "Ding, dong, the witch is dead." she laughed along with me, squeezing my hand gently.

"Seriously though, how do you eat all that and stay so slim, what's your exercise routine?" She begged, as if wanting to know the answer for internal youth.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't really have a routine. I exercise whenever I'm bored or can be bothered. I'm just blessed with a high metabolism." Rosalie's shoulders visibly sagged at this information.

"Why are you worrying anyway? Your body is perfect." I looked her up and down. Nope, not one flaw.

"I know it is, but to keep it this way I can't eat yummy, unhealthy food." She moaned.

"That's rubbish, you can, you just need to balance it out with exercise, or just treat yourself now and then, and you can't live off leaves."

"Amen to that!" Emmett bellowed, making us giggle. Rosalie leaned over to whisper something in Em's ear which made his face light up like a Christmas tree. They quickly shut off to everyone else, and entered their own little bubbles. Just like Alice and Jasper.

"You do realise, with everyone paired up, it leaves you and me. I think that's fate." _He_ said.

"Nope, just wishful thinking – on your part of course. I don't give a damn about your name, or status. I am not having you infest my pussy with that cock of yours and whatever is living on it." He looked taken aback for a moment, before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"You nearly had me fooled for a minute there. But you're lying to me, and more so, lying to yourself. I'm going to have you, Isabella, no matter what it takes." He stated with such surety, I believed him until I realised I was the one who could make it untrue, and I would. Turning my head to face him, retort on my tongue, I found that he had upped and left.

_And Alice called me the bloody Ninja! Boy, can that guy move fast!_

* * *

I hope you loved it, I love it. Review, go on! You know you want to press that big shiny green button just below. Reviews are almost as amazing as Emmett's dimples.

The question for this chapter is.. *Drum Roll*

_Alice Cullen discovers that she has a sister during "The Twilight Saga" but, what is her sisters name?_

Answers in a review :)


	6. Chapter Five

I've been given the duty of updating chapters now. Seeing as Charlie thinks my authors notes are better. I disagree, personally. But, whatever, you all love me, yes?

Now, on to the question. Nobody managed to get the right answer. Alice's sister was called _Cynthia. _Sorry, no luck this time!

Anyway, here's chapter 5!

**Warning: Smut alert! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, sadly :( We own the plot! **

Enjoy!

* * *

_September_

After being royally pissed off that I didn't get my opportunity to rip Twatward a new one, I sighed, resigning myself to my next class. _Biology_.

Cue internal groan.

I pecked Alice on the cheek who was still staring at Jasper with gooey-eyes and an untouched salad. I don't think they moved since they sat down. _Fucking freaks._

Grabbing my stuff, I made my way to class. Ugh. This subject was silly amounts of tedious and boring. I ambled into the class late, just before the second bell, and scanned for available seating.

_Crap._

Maybe walking slowly in an attempt halt Bio didn't work how I planned.

The class was full except for the seat next to Cullen. _Fan-fucking-tastic_. I groaned and all but crawled over to the stool, throwing my bag on the counter in distaste. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

_Jesus, why do you hate me so?_

_**And you said Rosalie was dramatic, pfft!**_

_Shut it, you – you're not helping._

I heard melodious chuckling coming from the seat next to me. Ugh.

_Fuck you all. Anyone who's listening. I apologized about the Sonic comment. Ah, fuck. Sonic can rot in a ditch for all I care. Fuck._

I took in a death breath and assessed my options.

1. Sulk like a little baby.

2. Ignore the pig next to me in the vain hope he will disappear in a poof of sexy green smoke.

3. Tease the _Sir Jerk-Off the Great_ for the entire lesson, giving him blue balls, and entertaining me.

_Can you guess which one I picked?_

Pulling my books out casually, I put my bag on the floor, and turned to face Edward. "So, Edward," I breathed in what I hoped was a sexy voice. "I thought about what you said at lunch and.. maybe you're right."

He blinked a few times, "Uh, yeah. I'm always right."

_Internal growl. _C_ocksuckingmotherfucker._ I giggled, "Is that so?" He hummed in reply.

"So what is it you want to do to me exactly Edward?" I leaned forward, doe-eyes wide. I fluttered my lashes twice, and bit my lip softly.

He gulped, "I-I-I wan..want to do lots of things to you Isabella."

"Shall I tell you what I want to do to you?" I breathed, inching closer still. He nodded his head encouragingly.

So I didn't have to lean so far, I moved my stool closer to his, turning to face him. Resting my hand on his knee, I felt the familiar buzz I had already grown accustom too in his touch. I still faced him, but my lips were directed towards his left ear.

"I want to kiss, lick, and nip my way down your neck, slowly, of course. Savouring the taste of your skin. I'd suck your neck _hard_, enough to leave a mark. A sign to tell everyone that you're mine. Your sweet skin would melt into my mouth as I trailed my tongue across your collarbone." A soft moan escaped my lips and I looked down to the muscles peeking out of the tight confines of his shirt. My free hand ran its was slowly down his chest and stomach. He sucked in a breath, waiting for me to continue.

"Your shirt would have to go obviously. I can't have anything stopping me from trailing my fingers down your chest, scraping your hard muscles with my nails. I'd take your nipple roughly in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it and nipping gently." My fingers followed the movements of my words, circling his nipple and tracing downwards. The hand on his knee inched further up his thigh. "Do you know what happens next Edward?" I whispered.

Swallowing harshly he replied, "N-n-no, no."

"Why don't I tell you then?" He nodded once more.

"Well then, I'd release your throbbing erection from your jeans but, leave it confined in your boxers. Sliding your jeans down your delectably muscled legs, I'd follow the trail of your jeans with my mouth, then kiss all the way back up." I squeezed his thigh, my fingers moving a tiny amount further up.

"But I still wouldn't be able to see all of you. And, we can't have that, can we now?" My left hand was tracing the zip of his pants whilst my right hand inched closer up to his groin.

"After so graciously removing your cock from the confinement of boxers, I'd take your throbbing shaft into my waiting hands, rubbing slowly before taking the tip in to my hot waiting mouth." He groaned lowly, eyes long since shut, his breathing slightly heavier.

Mr. Banner kept eyeing us suspiciously, but refused to make a comment, seeing as this boys' father writes his pay-checks with the money left over from building the school.

I moved my lips to his ear, and licked his earlobe. A small whimper escaped one of us, though I couldn't tell you which. I spoke softly into his ear as my hand moved higher every minute or so.

"Taking you more firmly in my mouth, I'd tongue fuck your dick into oblivion. Licking and sucking furiously, making you squirm for more, moaning my name in throws of ecstasy." I tugged on his earlobe.

The finger drawing aimless patterns over his crotch had noticed a distinct bulge appearing in his jeans. I laid my palm out flat against it, feeling his heat. The hand on his thigh was massaging the top of his leg with gentle caresses.

"Bobbing up and down on that delicious cock of yours, I'd look up at you with lustful eyes, fluttering eyelashes. I'd suck you so hard until you felt every muscle tense in your body as the coil in your stomach begins to tighten. As you get closer to the edge, I'd suck harder and faster, pushing you deep into my throat." I release a breath down his neck, raising goosebumps on his skin. "Fuck I'm so wet for you, _Edward_." I whimpered.

_And that's not even a lie!_

My hand was palming his cock through his jeans. I just hoped to God that I could time this right. My eyes flickered over to the clock on the wall, before shutting again.

"I'd keep sucking as my cunt throbbed more, aching for release. Sliding my fingers down my stomach, I'd slip a finger in between my wet folds and circle my clit, moaning around your dick. Plunging two fingers into my dripping pussy, I'd cry your name as I sucked you harder, waiting for you to cum, hot down my throat. I'd pump furiously, in and out, my thumb probing my clit until I reached my climax, dripping down my fingers as I felt your cock twitch in anticipation of your very own." I rubbed his dick, full-on through his jeans. His hushed moans and whimpers only spurring me on. His fists clenched by his side and his eyes were shut tight, contorting his face into a beautiful mask of ecstasy.

"You'd spill your hot seed into my mouth, as I swallowed you down greedily. Mmm, _Edward_ baby –" Just as he was about to cum, the bell sounded.

_BRRRRINNG! BBRRRRRING! BBBBRRIIING!_

I pulled my hands off his groin and moved my lips from his ear, just as he was about to cum, grabbed my bag, and left the classroom before anyone blinked. I waited, leaning against the wall by the door to hear of his reaction. Everyone from the class filtered out, most sending a curious glance my way. The class was empty, even of Mr. Banner, except for one little – well, actually rather big – boy.

"_FUCKING BITCH!!" _He screamed in a growl, his booming voice echoing around the classroom. A chortle escaped my lips, giving away my position. I waited until he stalked out of the classroom, like a jungle cat hunting his prey.

I smirked at him as he walked towards me, eyes glazed over, almost black in colour. His deathly gaze set on me as his hand came to rest either side of my head. He pressed his body against mine, caging me in so I was unable to escape. I could feel every contour of his body, especially the hard, large bulge pressing into my lower stomach.

"Isabella." He hissed.

My heart was racing, and my already wet panties flooded as he spoke my name with such need.

"You, are a cruel bitch," He spat, "but you cannot escape me. I will have you."

One of his hands grasped the side of my neck, fingers knotting into the hair at the base of my skull, pulling my face up to look into his eyes.

He looked so feral – he'd most certainly lost all sense of control. And it was so _hot._ A whimper escaped my lips as he pushed his body harder against me.

"You feel this, Isabella?" He ground his prominent erection into me, "This is what you do to me, and I _know _I do the same to you. I bet your dripping aren't you? I watched you rubbing your thighs together, squirming in your seat, that delectable blush coating your cheeks." His thumb moved from its place next to my ear to stroke my heated skin. "Stop fighting, you're _mine._"

His fingers unwound themselves from my hair and he brushed his thumb over my lips. I stared into his sparkling forest green eyes. He was breathing heavily through his strong, angular nose, his mouth twisted up into a sadistic but oh-so-sexy smirk. If I thought he was beautiful before, he was positively _magnificent _now.

My lips parted under his touch, my breath coming out in hot pants, releasing over his finger.

"These lips, are mine." He stated, his thumb brushed against them.

"This neck, is mine." He continued, his hand cupping it, gently, "this collarbone, is also mine." Edward fingertips ghosted over the protruding bone. My chest was heaving as each of his touched. The electrical current was running through my body, and out between us, coating us in lust and need. All the teasing plans got thrown out the window the minute he caged me in.

"These glorious, bountiful breasts, are mine." He almost growled out. His right hand hovered over my left breast. I ached for his touch. My back arched without my consent, causing my nipple to brush against his palm.

His hand disappeared, and moved back to the other side of head, trapping me once more.

"Uh, uh, uh, Isabella." He scolded playfully. "You feel my touch when I choose to touch you," his smug look still present on his face.

_Oh how I want to kiss that look right off his face._

His face inched forward, and moved to my neck. His cold nose ran up the length of my neck causing a shudder to run throughout my body. I could feel his lips brush against my ear as he began to whisper, "It's my turn to play, Isabella."

There was no way on God's Green Earth that I could have prevented the echoing moan from leaving my lips. It just was _not _possible.

His head pulled back to stare into my eyes, "Now where was I?" He pondered, "Oh yes, your beautiful breasts."

Edwards hand came to rest upon my aching mound and squeeze gently. Goosebumps rose all over my skin as he continued kneading my flesh. "You have such amazing breasts, Isabella. They fit into my palm perfectly. Soft, and warm. Makes such a change from the hard plastic I'm used to."

Anger rose in me fast at his last comment. My right hand raised to slap him right across the face, but froze when his index finger ran around the circle of my nipple, tweaking the hardened bud through the fabric of my shirt. The hand that was raised to slap, darted around his neck and buried into that glorious hair of head as I pulled his face to mine. He rested his forehead against my own, his breath mixing with my own as his hand continued playing me.

My eyes had long since shut, just _feeling. _"That's it, give into me. Just feel. I can give you so much pleasure." Edwards voice said softly. It was so hypnotising, and mixed with the glorious scent he was giving off, I had no choice but to give myself over to him.

His hand left my breast, ignoring my groans of protest as he trailed down my stomach, "This is all mine, your body is mine." His hand reached around and grabbed my ass, causing my eyes to fly open.

_So much better than Newtons paws._

"This magnificent ass of yours is mine." I could feel his chest rumble against mine as he spoke. Using his hand on my butt, he pulled my hips up and into his erection, begging for attention. "Not anyone else's. Mine. And certainly not Newton's." Edward spat his name.

Moans were leaving my lips left and right as he ground into my aching center. My eyes were focused on his as his hand travelled once more, coming to rest on my hips.

"This hips are mine. I can't wait to grab hold of them while I take you. I bet you'd be so tight..." He faded off with his own moan, his eyes briefly flitting shut. Images of Edward taking me in various place, in different positions flashed through my head.

_God, I take back every bad word I've ever said about you. Thank you so, so, so much for blessing me with this creature in front of me._

Pulling himself together, Edward reopened his eyes and his hand continued his descent.

His hand journeyed down my skin, and came to rest upon my throbbing heat.

"_God, so hot._" He murmured, so quietly I was positive I wasn't suppose to hear.

With his forehead resting on mine, out noses touching, his hand firmly cupped my pussy, his middle finger pressing the seam of my jeans into me, causing a loud moan to escape me.

"This, oh yes, this throbbing, hot, aching pussy, is all mine." He said,

"_Fuck._" I ground out between clenched teeth. My hips were rocking into his palm as his fingers played me through the denim.

"I can't wait to feel your heat around me, to be in you, claiming you." His voice took on a desperate quality, as his hips thrust against my pelvis.

"_Oh God, yes."_

"Fuck, Isabella." Edward moaned, "Look at me."

My eyes snapped open to find him staring straight at me. I could taste his breath on my tongue. I could smell his delicious scent and I was so overwhelmed by it all.

My left hand curled its way into his bronzed locks, and my other, choosing to palm his cock through his jeans.

_It's so big._

My irrational side was screaming _'MINE'_ as I felt its long, hard, heat.

It was all so much, his hand, the panting, the moans, his smell.

I was so close to falling down that edge. So very close.

My eyes were tight shut as I fought the onslaught of sensations. I could feel the familiar coils tightening in my stomach.

Our foreheads still touching, our nose pressed together, lips inches apart. He smelled so good; I couldn't handle not tasting him any longer. My lips slammed into him with a force. I was so wrapped up in the glorious taste of him that I almost didn't notice his lack of reciprocation.

But, then I felt it, his whole body seized up; at first I thought he'd came first but, one glance at his face was all it took to see that I was sorely mistaken.

He looked at me like I'd just grown another head and mumbled something that sounded like profanities under his breath. And, with that, he left. Straight out, turned on his heel and stormed down the corridor.

_What the fuck?! _

_**Did he really just walk away?**_

_Yeah… Yeah, he did. Fucker._

My phone ringing interrupted my inner musings. Bending down and grabbing the bag, I rummaged for my phone, hitting the 'answer' button not caring to check who it was.

"Hello." I seethed.

"Where the hell are you, Bella?! I have had to cover for you, on your _first fucking day_. What the hell is up with you? You didn't even text me, we will be having words! I can't believe you-"

Sighing, I replied, "I'll be right there, Alice."

Throwing my phone back into my bag I looked down the now vacant corridor. I stormed to my next lesson, muttering cuss words under my breath the whole way.

"… Fucking pansy-ass fairy princess mother fucking cunt." I spun around, positively furious. And slammed my boot-clad foot into the locker that I was currently passing. The connection made a rather satisfying pound and I glared at the Bella's boot shaped dent in the locker.

With gritted teeth, I recalled which lesson I was walking to; my feet automatically begging me to walk way.

As if possible, my mood got instantly worse. Gym.

_Seriously, he walked away? Who does that?_

* * *

He walked away?! Why would he do that?! You have to keep reading to find out!

Question time!

_What day did Bella last wear her jeans that she believes had her car keys in them?_

Answer in a review :)!


	7. Chapter Six

Howdy! It's Charlie this time. I know, as soon as you get used to Hannah's AN's, along I come to mess it up. But hey, it's not my fault Hannah isn't on to post this, and I couldn't let you guys wait any longer. This is a **new **chapter, not the re-worked stuff, at last! It's a fluffly one, but it's needed.

We've had a few more reviews this last chapter, which I am very happy with - we both are. With more reviews, comes more people getting invloved in the quiz! So, the answer to the question was indeed _Wednesday_.

I think some rules need to be made though. **NO **peaking at the reviews to see what other people have said. **IF **two or more guesses are written down, we take the **FIRST **one. Hm, that's all we can think of for now. We'll add more if they're needed.

Please check bottom AN for important announcement.

**Scores (so far);  
_duckypmls - 3  
Twigaloo - 2  
AliBelly - 1_**

_

* * *

September_

I walked into Gym, with the lesson half way over. I spotted Alice sat on the bleachers in her uniform, filing her nails; she didn't look up when I walked in. She was still pissed with me. _Great_.

Walking over to the Coach - I didn't know his name - with a forced apologetic smile on my face, I readied myself for the oncoming scolding, "Where have you been, Ms. Swan?" He barked at me.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I got held up. I promise it won't happen again." I put on the most angelic face I could muster. He caved.

"Well… Alright. Just don't let it happen again. Go and sit down, there's no point in you changing now." _Thank God. I didn't have my gym clothes anyway._

I stormed over to Alice, anger flooding through me again. Roughly, I parked myself on the bleacher next to her. She didn't look up to greet me, she didn't need to. It's Alice.

"What happened Bella, seriously I – " She was cut off by my interjection.

"Not now, alright Alice." I stood up and moved to a different bleacher and slid my headphones into my ears. Alice looked over at me sadly; I threw her back the best smile I could. It wasn't her fault, after all, I just couldn't deal with her questions right now.

As I sat, "A Day to Remember" blasting through my headphones, I realised what I was feeling. I couldn't really understand my emotions until now. I felt.. rejected. I'd been _rejected _by him and I didn't know why. He had knocked my confidence more than I cared to admit and I hated it. I hated him for making me feel like this.

I pictured his face when he froze behind my eyelids, a new wave of rejection flooding through me at the sight. I felt sick. This boy was getting to me and I needed to stop letting him. Right now.

So I made a pact with myself in that moment, I wouldn't let him have this control over me, over my body. Not one tiny bit. It was for the best really; I'd already said I wouldn't sleep with him. What happened in the corridor then was too close to letting go of that promise to myself. So, I would stop caring about what Edward did and what he said. I would just stop caring about him all together.

Almost as soon as I thought that, he walked into the hall. I whole new wave of what I thought was rejection smashed into me. It wasn't until the emotion surfaced that I realised that I'd misread _THAT _emotion quite terribly. It was anger. I was _really _fucking angry at him.

_But, look at his ass in those jeans, and his muscles and…_

_**Shut up! Are you ever helpful? Ever?!**_

Edward looked up at the bleacher and caught my eye. I willed myself to turn away, but I was locked in his gaze, his eyes apologetic. It was him who first turned away.

*****

I walked through the front door, with Alice hot on my heels. She was begging to know answers about what had happened. After my little encounter in gym, it took me roughly 10 seconds for me to rush out of the room once Edward had left. I couldn't quite tell if I was storming around in anger, looking for him or if I was looking for him to tell me what I wanted to hear and soothe the sting of the rejection.

"Bel-laaa!" She made my name into two words in her most annoying cringe worthy voice. Resisting the urge to beat her, I walked into the kitchen.

"Alice, you know I love you but, so help me God if you do not leave me alone, I will snap the heel off of every single shoe that you own. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" The death glare she was accustomed too had apparently become effective when paired with such a threat.

Her eyes looked hurt. We shared everything and I was blocking her out because of the stupid fucking ass-bandit, Cullen. Thinking about it just made me angry again and the way Alice's eyes widened suggested that she could read it in my eyes. I was surprised I didn't have steam coming out of my ears yet with the level of rage I was feeling, coursing through my body.

I must have looked _really _bad as Alice muttered an apology and slowly backed out of the kitchen. The huge hands of shame and guilt slapped me in the face and I ran after Alice.

Grabbing her tightly I just hugged her. In one day of knowing this prick, he'd managed to ruin my day entirely and upset my baby sister - via me. I clenched my fists behind Alice at the simple thought of the big ass cock-sucker, but Ali misread me.

"Bella, I didn't mean to annoy you, you just looked really upset in gym and I wanted to know what was going on and I… I… Sorry." She mumbled into my chest.

"No, I'm sorry Alice; I didn't mean to be such a bitch. You did nothing wrong. I just had a bad day and took it out of the first person I could." _Seeing as the person who deserved it had a habit of running away like the little girl he was._

"You sure?" She looked up at me with those eyes - you know which eyes I mean. They turned glassy blue and were as big as saucers. _She looks kinda like the Puss in Boots out of Shrek. _I noted, mentally, and who could be mad at that?

"Of course I am. I'm going to get started on dinner and we can talk later, 'kay?" I smiled down at her, she nodded and skipped away gracefully.

I sighed, grabbing my phone out of my bag and dialling Charlie's number to find out when he was going to be home. With one hand holding the phone to my ear, I bent down awkwardly to take off my heels which were killing my feet.

A short conversation and a rough ETA from Charlie later, I was barefoot and rummaging through the fridge and cupboards. Gnawing on my lip, I tried to decide what to cook. After being told that he would be home in a little over an hour, I chose to make something fairly simple but something that he loved. As he was leaving soon, this had to be special; Lasagne.

I started to prepare the ingredients for the meal, my thoughts stuck on Charlie. He was honestly a great guy, and if it wasn't for his job, he would have been an amazing father. He still was up until a point, and both Alice and I love him unconditionally. But we know he needs his job to keep him whole. Charlie had wondered the planet alone for a long time, convinced he wasn't meant to find love; that is until he met Sue.

Sue. She was an amazing woman; 'was' being the operative word in that sentence. Her husband died very young of a heart attack – he'd been born with a heart defect, unknown his entire life until his death. The doctors were surprised he lived so long considering the defect was unknown. Anyway, this left Sue heartbroken, with two children in toe.

Charlie and Sue met not long after and slowing but surely, they fell deeply in love and a speedy marriage followed. It was when trying for a baby that they found out Charlie was infertile. In love, the couple decided that it didn't matter, and Charlie became the father that Sue's children had lost. When Leah and Seth grew up and left home, Sue decided she wanted more children, and so Alice and I were adopted.

It hasn't been long since Susan the slapper ran off with a boy – yes, a _boy_ – a lot less than half her age, after I walked in on them having sex. In my bed. Cue the shudder.

Charlie was utterly devastated, I was horrified, and Alice wanted to kill. I had to restrain her from stabbing him with a carving knife – quite literally.

Charlie's work is the only thing that keeps him going nowadays and Al and I both know that. We've had many great years with him. Charlie was always distant, not showing emotions often and being a generally recluse, but we loved him all the same and still do. He is rarely home these days, but we have learnt to cope and adapt to cherish what time we have with him.

I was brought out of my memories by the pot of tomato sauce for the lasagne starting to boil over the edge of the pan. I turned it down to simmer and stirred the Béchamel sauce. Once it had thickened enough, I poured a layer into the casserole dish before laying the dish with the pasta sheets. I repeated that, alternating between the white and the red sauces until the dish was full.

Setting the timer, I slid it into the oven. Grabbing a bag of chips and Oreos from the cupboard, and a soda from the fridge, I made my way into the living room. I grabbed the remote and settled myself on the couch.

Flicking through the channels, I saw that _Gossip Girl _was on and as much as I hated to admit it, it was a guilty pleasure of mine. Chace Crawford, please?

_He's no Edward though. Am I right?_

_**Cue mental scream.**_

_O-kay…_

Somewhere between watching Chuck Bass womanize everyone and screaming at myself in my head, I'd fallen asleep. It was my foot slipping off the coffee table and landing on the floor with a thud that jolted me awake.

I jumped up to check on the lasagne, scattering Oreo and chip crumbs on the floor. _That's what we have house staff for, right? To hoover._ But, in the process of getting up, I knocked my can of soda over, though thankfully, it was empty.

In my half awake state, a thought crossed my mind. I had woken myself up which means the timer on the oven hadn't. This meant either I had slept through it, or that the food was still cooking. A wary glance at the clock told me that it was meant to be out half an hour ago. _Shit. _And Charlie would be home any minute - I didn't have time to make a new one.

I sighed, the relaxation of the nap completely disappearing. I groaned before pushing the kitchen door open. My breath stuck in my throat as I choked back tears. Alice was stood on the other side of the dinner table.

The table was set for three. The lasagne was set in its dish on the table, perfectly cooked. There was a salad next to it and bread rolls in a woven basket on the other side. The plates were set and the glasses were in places. Everything I had used to prepare with had been washed up, the surfaces were clean. And, everything was perfect. My eyes filled up and instantly Alice looked worried.

"Shit, sorry Bella… I knew I'd do something wrong. Sorry. _Bollocks_. I should've just woken you up, I -" I cut her off by wrapping myself around her small frame.

"No, Alice. This is perfect… How did you… ?" I stuttered out the sentence, overcome with emotion.

"Well, I came downstairs to get a drink and to see how you were and stuff. And, then I saw that you were asleep and I knew you'd had a bad day so I didn't want to wake you. But, the timer was going to go off soon and I wanted to let you sleep. I knew how much this dinner meant to you, for Charlie. And so I turned the timer off and watched the lasagne on the clock and then set everything up for you. Did I do it right? I'm not too good at this. Sorry, if you wanted to do this… I just thought, you know…" She trailed off, looking at me hopefully.

"Thank you, Alice. This is all perfect." Just then, our heads both snapped towards the door when we heard the keys turning in the lock. Charlie.

"Girls?" He shouted front the front door. I could hear him taking his shoes off and hanging his coat up.

"In here!" We shouted back in unison, both still a bit engulfed in emotion over Alice's actions. His loud footsteps closed in on the door before he pushed the door open slowly rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Long day?" I asked, grabbing his hand and sitting him down in his chair.

"Yeah, I guess so." He rolled his sleeves up and leaned back. "Smells good Bells. Oh and lasagne, my favourite. You're too good too me." I leaned down to kiss his cheek, loving the familiarity of the feel of the stubble casting a shadow around his jaw and cheeks.

"Actually Dad, Alice did a lot of the work too." She looked a little surprised that I mentioned it as she leaned down to peck Charlie on the cheek, mirroring my actions. He slipped his arm around both our waists and hugged us tightly, sighing softly. I really did love him.

"My two favourite girls in the world. You know that, don't you?" He blushed beet red. He wasn't one for showing affections.

I spluttered, still over-whelmed by Alice and then Charlie as well. Tears spilled over the edges of my eyes, I felt ridiculous. Wiping the tears away before anybody saw, I hugged Charlie back with everything I had in me. I'd miss him, a lot.

"Anyway, should we eat? I'm starving and this smells delicious!" Charlie grumbled, clearly still embarrassed by his recent statement.

So, we piled our plates with lasagne and salad and tucked in. Even Alice ate a lot, forgetting about her figure just for tonight. For some reason, all the stress from today left my body and I felt pure bliss. I had a truly amazing family who loved me. Why should I let a prick like him get to me so much?

We filled the space with idle chat and then cleared away for Charlie. Yes, we had house staff but, it was satisfying to work for yourself sometimes.

_**That's not what you said earlier..**_

_Oh shut up._

"Anyway, Daddykins, I'm going to go do homework and then go to bed. So, goodnight." Alice smiled as she skipped to the kitchen door, heading upstairs.

Just as I was about to agree, Charlie interrupted us. Telling us he had a gift for us, another one. Charlie pretended to be as clueless as every father, but he's certainly not.

He went and rummaged around in his coat pocket for a second before holding out two shiny black plastic pieces of heaven. Platinum credit cards. Seriously?! I almost fainted and I'm not even the one who likes shopping. It could get fairly interesting when packing plastic like that though. I was waiting for Alice reaction but when I turned, she was just gazing at them, eyes wide and jaw slack.

He held the respective cards out to each of them and as I looked down at the silver embossed print; my name had never looked more glorious.

Charlie's cell phone starting ringing in his pocket, "Sorry girls, I have to take this. Go on upstairs, I'll be up in a little while." He kissed us both on the forehead before walking swiftly into his office down the hall.

I squealed a bit and grabbed Alice's hand, pulling her upstairs with me. I thought she'd gone into shock.

When we got upstairs, we spent a good 15 minutes jumping around in a circling squealing like little girls. We both collapsed onto my bed laughing and giggling. I sat up and crossed my legs, Alice mirroring me perfectly. Maybe her feeling about this place wasn't so far off the truth. Minus _him_ but, I wouldn't dwell on _it_; totally not worth my time anyway. We looked at each other grinning like fools before bursting out in giggles again.

"I can't believe it – " She started.

"I know, it's so – "

"Amazing. I know, he's – "

"The best dad ever!"

It creeped me out how we did that sometimes but, right now I was elated. And, I really didn't know why.

"Platinum though, Bella. _Platinum!_" She said, incredulously. Oh yeah, that's why.

"Ah, I can't wait to go shopping." Cue silence.

After a good 10 minutes of Alice staring at me like I'd just told her I shit starfish, she jumped on me screeching. "I knew you were my sister! I knew it!"

We eventually stopped screaming so much and both made our way into our bathrooms for a shower. Still riding an uninvited but very welcome high and both clad in pyjamas, we resumed our positions on my bed.

"So, Bells, is it later yet?" I guess I owed her this much.

*****

After a massively long chat about what happened today, Alice was shocked and looked as angry as I did. Mumbling things about him being a _'ponce' _and how _'nobody rejects Bella and gets away with it'_. I just laughed at shook my head, but was dying to stop talking about it.

"You know what you need Bella?" Alice suddenly said, a large grin on her face as compared to the scowl which was previously in place, "a party! Especially with it being your birthday on Friday!"

I had genuinely forgotten my birthday was coming up so soon. I tend to block out my birthday; I don't know why, I just hate it. Always have.

"No, Alice.. I don't think that's a good idea." I murmured.

"Nonsence! It's going to be great I can feel it! We can pay off the house staff and then we can get a-"

Charlie saved me from listening to her ramble on, when he knocked on the bedroom door lightly.

"Right, so girls.. I need to talk to you about the credit cards and me being away.." He took a deep breath and sighed. "First, the cards. On no account do I expect you girls to be careful with those cards. Go shopping, enjoy yourselves. I know moving so far away must be hard and the weather change obviously wont suit your clothes so, yeah, treat yourselves. It's on me. As for me leaving, this isn't going to be a short business trip; I'm going to be away for quite some time. It could be up to 6 months. Which means I'm going to be away over your birthday Bells, I'm really sorry." He looked torn; his eyes always showed how much he cared.

"I'll leave your gift here for when you wake up in the morning. I'll be gone before you wake up but, I'll come and say bye before I go. I promise." He really sounded sad; I hated saying goodbye to Charlie, but I knew it had to be done.

It killed Alice when he left, he was her security blanket. She'd never admit it, but she didn't feel safe when he wasn't around. She was close to tears, as was I.

He hugged us close, kissed us both on the forehead before muttering, "You girls mean the world to me. I love you both, very much. Goodnight Bella" he kissed me on the forehead again. "Goodnight Alice." He turned to her and did the same before standing up and walking to the door.

Turning once more before he left, "I've hired the house help to make sure everything stays in order. I expect you to respect them, no paying them off or bribery and definitely no parties!" His voice was stern but, his eyes glimmered. With his finger on the light switch, he winked at us.

"We love you, Dad." We both seemed to choke on the words. With one last watery-eyed smile, he flicked the light off and closed the door. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. Alice slept in my bed that night.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? How about pressing that nice old green button and telling us what you think. Anything you like. Doesn't have to be long, we just love the feeling of reviews.

You know, you guys could always tell your friends about this story too.. just an idea.. *sly wink*

**IMPORTANT STUFF;** Updates are now _weekly _as we're onto the fresh written chapters, and not re-worked stuff. **AND,** you guys need to check out the blog! There's outfits, and cars, and pretty pictures which no ones seems to be looking at. *Sniffle* I worked hard on that! Link is on our profile.

Question time. Right, last time it wasn't phrased the best, so a few people were confused. I hope this is clearer. It's dig out your books time!

_In The Twilight Saga, who says the line, "You don't get a lot of suicidal vampires."?_

Answer in a review!


End file.
